Vengativo
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Bellatrix y Sirius intentan atraerse mutuamente hacia su propio bando, pero caen víctimas de una pasión tan fuerte como su odio.[Incesto, PWP][TRADUCCIÓN de Vindictive con permiso de su autora Alyx Bradford]


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí traigo la otra traducción que prometí. He tardado un poquito porque, entre otras cosas como que últimamente he estado actualizando muy rápido, ahora estoy sin internet ¬¬, así que tenía que encontrar un ratico para subir esto.**

**Este one shot está traducido con permiso de su autora Alyx Bradford. Espero que esté contenta con el resultado, me dijo que estaba muy ilusionada por verlo. De hecho, me dio permiso también para traducir cualquier fic suyo, lo malo es que como ahora no tengo internet lo voy a tener difícil. De todos modos, sus fics merecen la pena, así que recomiendo que los leáis en inglés. Todos sabemos que los Sirius/Bella no son muy populares ni en español ni en inglés, pero creo que Alyx es quizás la autora que más ha escrito de esta pareja en inglés, y el resto que he visto suyos si no tratan el Sirius/Bella tratan de la familia Black. O sea, que la chica tiene los mismos gustos que yo jejeje. Sus historias las podéis encontrar en muchas páginas (creo que en esta página no las tiene), podéis encontrarlas en su Livejournal (LJ), en restrictedsection (punto)org (una página exclusivamente de fics NC-17 pero en general son buenísimos todos), también los he visto en Toujourspur(punto)com (que es una página para fics sólo de miembros de la familia Black, que está muy bien ;-D)**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ni gano dinero con esto, los personajes son de JKRowling y la historia es de Alyx Bradford, que me dio permiso para traducirla. El título original en inglés es VINDICTIVE.**

**Pues nada, espero que os guste, es básicamente un PWP, así que no hay mucho que explicar. A mí me gustó mucho cuando lo leí, y si alguien leyó la otra traducción que subí hace poco, verá que tiene un esquema muy parecido. Si tengo tiempo, traduciré más fics de Alyx, y si encuentro alguna otra historia buena de Sirius/Bella en inglés, intentaré traducirla. ¡Creo que entre Joanne y yo estamos convirtiendo el fandom español de Sirius/Bella en el más extenso del mundo! XDDDDD.**

**¡Se me olvidaba! Sobra decir que he intentado ser lo más fiel posible a la versión original en inglés. Así que los que estén acostumbrados a leerme notarán algunas palabras que yo no suelo usar en la parte del lemon, pero claro, yo solo traduzco, y si Alyx las puso así, pues yo también ;-D **

VENGATIVO

- Vete- gruñó Sirius.

La sonrisa color rubí de Bella no vaciló.

- No es una actitud muy amable, Sirius. Y mucho menos una forma de tratar a tu querida prima.

- Tú no eres mi querida nada.- bramó, levantándose.- Familia no, desde luego.

Ella rió, ese sonido burlón tan familiar para él.

- ¿Y quién lo es, Sirius¿Ellos¿El amante de los muggles, el sangre sucia y el _licántropo_?

- ¡No hables así de ellos!- dijo Sirius, dando un paso hacia ella de forma amenazante,

- Niégalo pero es la verdad.- respondió, sonriendo dulcemente.- Ellos no son tu famila, Sirius. No son tu _sangre_.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Bellatrix? Y ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?

Bellatrix se colocó en un sillón, haciendo que, como toda silla o banco donde se sentaba, pareciera el trono de una emperatriz. Sirius siempre había odiado la majestuosidad que Bellatrix llevaba consigo, tan poderosa que no solo reforzaba su confianza sino que exudaba un aura tan abrumadora que cualquiera en su presencia se sentiría en contra de su voluntad como un criado o un campesino. Lo peor de todo, es que ella lo sabía y sabía el efecto que causaba en los demás, y Sirius siempre había sospechado que Bellatrix invocaba inconscientemente algún tipo de magia ancestral para mantener a los demás en esa esclavitud.

- He venido para charlar, Siri.- dijo ella, y él gruñó ante ese apodo infantil.- Mi padre me envió.

- Oh sí- dijo Sirius, volviendo a la mesa y cogiendo la botella de Whisky de fuego.- El querido tío Orion.

- Tu hermano también ha estado preguntando por ti.- dijo Bella en voz baja.

Sirius se bebió de un trago un poco de whisky de fuego y la encaró.

- Mantente alejada de mi hermano.

La escalofriante risa rasgó el aire de nuevo.

- Eso va a ser difícil, Sirius. Muy difícil, de hecho. Ya ves, se ha establecido en la mansión Black conmigo y Rodolphus.

- ¡No!

- Y algunos más de los nuestros.- sus ojos oscuros fijos en los de él, un brillo parecido al triunfo templando aquellas orbes que, de lo contrario, lucirían gélidas.- Creo que descubrirás que nuestro querido Regulus se relaciona ahora con otro tipo de gente.

- ¿Que le hiciste?- gritó Sirius, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó Bella con clara falsa inocencia.- Yo no hice nada, Siri. Regulus sólo tiene la sensatez que tú aparentemente no tienes, la lealtad apropiada a su familia.

- Sirius la agarró del brazo y de un tirón la levantó del sillón, y en ese instante, el cuidadosamente calmado comportamiento de Bella explotó, destelleando fuego en sus ojos- Tú, maldita arpía. ¿Como pudiste hacerle eso?

- Si estás buscando alquien a quien echar la culpa, Sirius.- respondió con un gruñido, en un tono que indicaba, que en su opinión, culpar era una reacción equivocada.- ¡Te sugiero que busques un maldito espejo!

- ¿Qué?

- Después de deshonrarnos, tu madre se volcó con Regulus más que nunca. Fue moldeado para entender el orden apropiado de las cosas, el lugar apropiado para un Black, aprendió su lealtad, y se dio cuenta de que la única forma de protegerse y proteger a su familia era dar su fidelidad al Señor Tenebroso.- su barbilla alzada y altiva, su voz timbrada por la admiración fanática que siempre adquiría cuando hablaba de Voldemort

Sirius la sacudió, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Realmente piensas eso¿Realmente crees que tu apreciada forma de vida está tan amenazada?

- ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Sirius!- gritó, desapareciendo toda apariencia diplomática.- ¡Mira lo que les pasa a los magos que se relacionan con Muggles¡Mira lo que los Muggles hacen y siempre han hecho cuando se encuentran con alguno de nuestra especie!

- Niñata ilusa… ¿eso es lo que tu jodido Señor Oscuro te ha hecho creer con su lavado de cerebro?

- ¡Él sólo dice la verdad!- la voz de Bella cada vez más alta, acorde con su agitación.- ¡Y aquellos que no le hagan caso, al final lo lamentarán!

- Puta prepotente…

- ¡Vine aquí esta noche para salvarte, Sirius!- gritó, pero había un halo de súplica en su voz.- ¡A darte otra oportunidad!

- ¿Otra oportunidad para vender mi alma?- soltó, mirándola con crueldad, odiándola por cada uno de sus elitistas, condescendientes y prejuiciosos ideales.

- ¡Para redimirte, Sirius¡Para que hagas lo correcto¡Para que dejes de ser un traidor a tu familia y a tu sangre!

Él soltó sus hombros, dándose la vuelta. Su voz se había vuelto bastante estridente en una oleada de furia y fervor.

- ¿No lo captas¡Nunca me voy a unir a vosotros¡Yo no soy como tú!

- ¡Sí lo_ eres_,_ Sirius_¡Eres un _Black_¡Recuerda eso!

- ¡No lo soy! Todos vosotros sois pervertidos y malvados, pero yo soy _bueno_.

- No existe el bien o el mal.- dijo Bella, recitando el lema que tan bien le había enseñado su Señor Oscuro.- sólo existe el poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo. ¡Y tú no eres débil, Sirius! Eres un Black, y por tanto, eres _fuerte_.

- Eres retorcida.- soltó, empezando a caminar para alejarse de ella.- Estúpida ilusa.

- Ella le agarró del brazo y le colocó cara a cara otra vez.- ¡Sirius, _escúchame_!

- ¡No!- bramó.- ¡Toda mi vida he estado escuchándote a ti y a aquellos que son como tú¡Creo que dejé claro que no iba a seguir con esto nunca más¡No lo haré!- la tomó de nuevo por los hombros.- ¡Despierta, Bella! Esa no es la clase de persona que quiero ser¡y tu tampoco deberías! Tú y tu jodido Voldemort…

Ella elevó una mano para acariciarle, pero él le cogió la muñeca. A continuación, él la atrajo hacia él, sus labios bajando hacia los suyos, poderosos y posesivos. Bella le golpeó como pudo, chocando su otro puño contra sus hombros, pero a la vez devolviéndole el beso. Esa pasión que ambos recordaban demasiado bien, de una lejana noche de verano, y el brazo fuerte de Sirius rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca, estrechándola

Incluso mientras la tiraba al suelo, la odiaba y también se odiaba así mismo. En toda su vida, nadie había sido capaz de hervirle la sangre del modo en que Bella lo hacía, y sospechaba que gran parte de la razón se debía a que la odiaba. Y toda esa energía apasionada tenía que manifestarse de alguna manera.

Bella estaba tirando de su camisa, las uñas arañando su piel cuando de un tirón le abrió los botones. Sirius se incorporó lo suficiente para desprenderse de la prenda, antes de caer sobre ella otra vez, mordiendo su cuello y obteniendo un grito de placer. Las uñas se clavaron en su espalda cuando una de sus manos ascendía por la pierna, arrastrando la falda hacia arriba hasta su cintura. Sus dedos se deslizaron bruscamente por la suave piel de sus muslos mientras los de ella surcaban su espalda. Cuando empezó a abrir la parte superior del vestido, Bella hundió una de sus manos en el oscuro cabello, como el suyo, espeso y negro y hermoso. Rasgó la delantera del vestido, liberando sus pechos, e inmediatamente tomó uno de sus pezones con la boca, succionándolo. Bella se arqueó contra él, gimiendo y sujetándose con una mano a la muñeca de Sirius. La boca sobre sus pechos fue reemplazada por una mano al subir para probar otra vez la carne de su cuello. Ella bajó una mano para desabrocharle los pantalones. Cuando sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de su polla dura, él le mordió el cuello lo bastante fuerte como para que maldijera en voz alta y le diera un fuerte tirón del cabello.

- _Ahora_, Siri.- jadeó con voz oscura y gutural.

Sirius se retiró para mirarla a la cara, arrebatada de deseo, y notó que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior tan fuerte que sangraba. Sonriendo, besó el camino que ascendía por todo su cuello, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y susurró.

- No.

Eso la hizo enfurecer. La mano que tenía en su cabello descendió para arañar con violencia la base de su cuello, aunque su otra mano continuaba acariciándole persuasivamente. Sirius escabulló una mano entre sus piernas, descubriendo, aunque sin sorprenderse en absoluto, que se había olvidado de cualquier tipo de ropa interior. Dos dedos se introdujeron dentro de ella con violencia. Bella profirió un sonoro pero ahogado jadeo, y maldijo de nuevo, provocando que Sirius respondiera:

-Sí, esa es la idea general.

Bella se rió de eso, no su típica risa estridente, sino una risa sincera que casi la hizo parecer una mujer normal. Sin embargo, rápidamente se volvieron gemidos roncos cuando los dedos de Sirius en su interior y su boca sobre sus pechos trabajaban conjuntamente, llevándola implacablemente al borde del éxtasis. Entonces, vengativamente, él retiro su mano y retornó la boca hacia su cuello.

- ¡Sirius!- protestó.- Si no…

- Cállate, Bella.- ordenó, besándola con rapidez, saboreando su sangre antes de posar los húmedos dedos sobre sus labios.

Ella los chupó, limpiándolos con la lengua de una forma que no dejaba duda de la clase de trato que podría dar otras partes de su cuerpo. Aunque ahora no era el momento para eso y probablemente nunca lo sería. Sirius apartó la mano, volviendo a colocar otra vez su boca, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios a la vez que bajaba su propia ropa interior y agarraba aquellas caderas, bajo capas de falda granate y negras enaguas. Cuando se introdujo enérgicamente en ella, Bella despegó su boca de la de él, dejando caer hacia atrás la cabeza contra la alfombra mientras gritaba. Ella abrió los ojos para ver en el rostro de él una malvada y dominante sonrisa, y la furia que estaba desatando dentro de ella. Bella le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos, empujando con fuerza, sin querer que se fuera hasta estar más adentro. Sirius rió entre dientes, sabiendo exactamente sus intenciones, y soltó- Vamos Bella, tu sabes hacerlo mejor.- Gruñendo, enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura a la vez que él se introducía en ella hasta el fondo, y cuando Sirius llevó sus labios hasta los suyos en otro violento beso, ella usó toda su fuerza para voltearlo y ponerle de espaldas. Sirius rió cuando lo inmovilizó en el suelo y se sentó suavemente sobre él, sus cabellos oscuros cayendo sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Siempre tienes que tener el control, eh, Bella?

- Cállate, Siri.- replicó, sus manos arañándole el pecho y jugando con sus pezones.

Por una vez, Sirius obedeció su orden, rindiéndose a la pasión abrumadora que lo recorría. Ella le incorporó, con una mano hundida en su cabello y se inclinó para besarle en el cuello. La boca de Sirius encontró sus pechos y se cerró sobre ellos, chupando y mordiendo mientras ella le cabalgaba con fuerza, violentamente, con toda la agresividad y lujuria que poseía. Después de que, por primera vez, su coño explotara entorno a él por el clímax, la volvió a arrojar de espaldas y empezó a embestirla con la misma violenta dominación que ella había ejercido sobre él.

- ¿Eres así con tu marido?- gruñó, sosteniéndola por la cintura con fuerza suficiente para hacerla gritar y que lo abofeteara en una de las mejillas.- ¿O con Malfoy¿Es así como consigues todos eso favores del Señor Oscuro?

Su única respuesta fue beso violento, rasgándole la espalda con las uñas. Ella le tomó con su boca el labio inferior y le mordió, haciendo brotar su sangre como había hecho antes consigo misma. Se lo bebió, y con el sabor metálico en su boca y otra embestida de Sirius, fue repentinamente sacudida por la fuerza de otro clímax. Él quería continuar, seguir dando rienda suelta a su rabia y frustración con ella, pero cuando notó los espasmos de sus músculos contraerse alrededor de él, sintió que ella le llevaba en una espiral hacia el límite. Con un último empujón, se corrió dentro de ella, gritando su nombre mientras lo hacía.

Permanecieron en el suelo un rato, jadeando en busca de aire, antes de que, de forma insensible, Bellatrix lo apartara de ella y se levantara. Se colocó bien la parte de arriba del vestido, recogió su varita de la mesa, y rápidamente arregló las rasgaduras de la parte superior de su ropa. Sirius también se levantó, volviendo a abrochar sus pantalones y observando a Bellatrix con recelo. Ella se aproximó a él, con una expresión indescriptible en sus ojos.

– Siempre, Siri- dijo, y lo besó de nuevo, las manos presionando contra su pecho mientras las de él se cerraban entorno a sus muñecas.

Bella se apartó, encontrando sus ojos y acariciándole el cabello.

– No me hagas destruirte- dijo- porque lo haré si la situación lo requiere, y no lo lamentaré.

Deshaciéndose de sus brazos, dio un paso atrás y giró la varita entre sus dedos.

- Te creo.- dijo Sirius con voz ronca.

- Recuerda lo que he dicho, Siri. Podrías sernos de gran valor. Oh, y…- miró brevemente al techo.- ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Era o eso o matarte.- respondió.

- Bella rió con satisfacción, sus labios más rojos que antes por el rastro de sangre que aún tenían.- Te creo.

Y entonces, se marchó.

**Espero que os haya gustado y espero que me dejéis opiniones sobre la historia y sobre mi trabajo de traductora. ¡No seais ratas con los reviews! Ya le contaré a Alyx qué tal ha sido recibida su historia, seguro que le hace ilusión, es una chica muy maja.**

**Bueno¡besitos! Y espero volver pronto (aunque me tenga que gastar dinero en los ciber ¬¬)**


End file.
